Toon Story 1 (Mario
Mario & Peach Style movie-spoofs of Disney and Pixar 1995 film, "Toy Story". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2) *Buzz Lightyear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Potato Head - Hubie (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Slinky Dog - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Rex - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Hamm - Rocko (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Bo Peep - Tip Tucci (Home) *Sarge - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Sarge's Soldiers - Jim Crow's Brothers (Dumbo) *Andy Davis - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mrs. Davis - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Baby Molly Davis - Boo (Monsters Inc) *Barrel of Monkeys - The Pack (Thomas & Friends) *Etch-A-Sketch - Timothy (Thomas & Friends) *Lenny - Cappy (Super Mario Odyssey) *Bo Peep's Sheep - Berlioz, Toulouse, & Marie (The Aristocats) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Mr. Spell - Bombshell (Skylanders) *RC - Ace (Thomas & Friends) *Mr. Mike - Rheneas (Thomas & Friends) *Dolly, Ducky, & Teddy Bear - Tallulah (Tickety Toc), Sean the Duck, & Koda the Bear *Magic 8-Ball - Wallop (Super Mario 3D Land) *Roly Poly Clown - Glynn (Thomas & Friends) *Toddle Tots - The Amazing Adventures of Morph Characters *Troikas - Rubbadubbers Characters *See 'N Say - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) *Robot - Duck (Thomas & Friends) *Rocky Gibraltar - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Snake - Stepney (Thomas & Friends) *Troll Dolls - Pingu Characters *Hockey Puck - Tiny (Little Robots) *Sid Phillips - Jimmy Neutron *Hannah Phillips - Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) *Scud - Hulk *Combat Carl - Philip (Thomas & Friends) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Young Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle)/SwaySway (Breadwinners) *Baby Face - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Legs - Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) *Ducky - Dipsy (Teletubbies) *Wind Up Frog - Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) *Hand-in-the-Box - Himself *Rockmobile - James (Thomas & Friends) *Roller Bob - George (Thomas & Friends) *Jingle Joe - Po (Teletubbies) *Walking Car - Bertie (Thomas & Friends) *Marie Antoinette - Princess Camille & Princess Oriana *Burned Rag Doll - Rusty (Thomas & Friends) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Shane (Thomas & Friends) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Bill & Ben (Thomas & Friends) *Sally Doll - Herself Chapters: #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got A Friend in Me" #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 3 - "When I See the Elephant Fly" #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 4 - Daffy Duck, The Space Ranger #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things" #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 6 - Mushu & Daffy Duck Fight/Sid Phillips #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 7 - Who Will Cody Pick?/A Dragon Accused/The Pack #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 8 - Fight at Gas Station/I'm Lost/You Are A Duck/Pizza Van #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 10 - Daffy Duck Meets the Chickens #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 11 - At Sid's House #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid Phillips #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 14 - Daffy Duck's Arm Bandage #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 15 - Sid Phillips Window to Cody/Daffy Duck is Fixed #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 16 - The Big One/"Once Upon A December" #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 17 - Daffy Duck, I Can't do this Without you #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 18 - Mushu Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 19 - Play Nice #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 20 - The Chase #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 22 - Christmas in Cody's House #Toon Story (Mario & Peach Style) Part 23 - End Credits Category:Mario & Peach Style Category:Toy Story Movies